


Retrospection of Your Commander X

by bellygunnr



Series: oh, hurt [4]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Angst, Dead Hearts - Stars, Elf Wars, Light descriptions of both, Minor death, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: X thinks back to the Elf Wars and what he was forced to do.(Dead Hearts by Stars is the song used in this piece.)





	Retrospection of Your Commander X

 

 

> _Tell me everything that happened,  
>  Tell me everything you saw…_

Rolling gurneys, smoking faces, joints spraying oil. Alarms, beeps, gasping, wheezing. Time of deaths, mission reports, notifying a human soldier’s next of kin…

 

 

> _They had lights inside their eyes,  
>  They had lights inside their eyes_

The glowing, flickering, fading optics of reploids and their fighting spirits as they were rolled into the medic bays. The gaping holes in their bodies, core chambers exposed, systems audibly failing as he walked past them. The seamless busybodying of nurses and medics, carrying out their duties against the onslaught of genocide…

 

 

> _Please, please tell me what they look like,  
>  Did they seem afraid of you?_

Hollowed cheeks, bandages and blood, the rolling whites of eyes- windows into souls that  _knew_  their time had come… 

Dismembered, charred, spark-spitting corpses barely containing the soul of a reploid too stubborn to die. Cores chugging in cracked chambers, oil seeping past the bandages.

X’s back burned as he made his rounds with the stares of the damned. His hands shook and his eyes stung. He knew that by the end of the day, only cemeteries and scrapyards awaited those too far damaged.

This war left no room for  _miracles_. You either came back unscathed or condemned to death.

 

 

> _They were ‘loids that I once knew,  
>  They were ‘loids that I once knew_

As X poured over reports of all kinds, the names of the dead and living leaped out at him. Familiar friends, new and old, slipped steadily into the death toll’s ever-reaching grasp. With resources so short…

“It’s a necessary evil,” X tells himself.

He wishes that he could save them. No reploid, human, or any other life form deserves to die like this.

_The next day, he has to tell the hospitals to save only the least damaged or the most capable soldiers. Energy, food, equipment- combat and medical- are all growing rapidly short._

Sacrifices have to be made. He hates every minute of it.


End file.
